


The Long Road Home

by InkStainedWings



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jango Fett Open Seasons (Comics), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Boba Fett, Gen, Jaster Mereel Lives, Parent Jango Fett, Parental Jaster Mereel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Jaster has been watching his son drift further and further away from him since the events on Korda 6 where he barely survived. But no matter what he's going to be there for his son.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Long Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on Tumblr who requested "since you're taking one shots- Jaster and Jango in an AU where Jaster survives Korda 6?" Feel free to send me a request on tumblr if you like my works or leave on in the comments here. I'm always to write the Fett Family or Clones or fluffy things from the Mandalorian. My Star Wars Tumblr is Clonemando :D

The caff was cooler than he liked as he took a sip but it was his own fault for staying up so late and not drinking it fast enough. He still made a face at it before setting the mug down and reading over the contract his di’kut of a son had already signed. He knew why, he was angry too. But not in the way his son was. They had had their own share of arguments over it before. 

_“The Jedi should pay for what they did! Our people-”_

_“Our people are dead Jango. Killing the Jedi won’t bring them back. It’ll only continue to hurt us. We should focus on rebuilding. There were plenty of us still on Concord Dawn with the foundlings. We need to move forward, not back. Tor’s son is still out there leading the Kyr’tsad. They were weakened by Tor’s death but they will return and we need to focus on trying to deal with Satine and her supposed claim to Mandalore. Not every battle is done with weapons.” Jaster had tried to calm his broken-hearted boy but Jango wasn’t ready to hear it and had stormed out._

He had almost died on Korda 6 when Montross had betrayed them to try to take his place. But Jango had arrived just in time to save him and Montross had been banished from their ranks, despite Jango wanting to kill him. He had respected Jaster’s wishes but wasn’t happy. Jaster had been paralyzed. They didn’t have the money to afford any fancy surgeries or cybernetics so Jango had ended up buying him a simple wheelchair which his son had then set about improving and tuning for him so he would be able to get around comfortably. 

Due to his injuries, he had passed his title and position onto his son and had taken a role as Jango’s advisor instead. He watched proudly as Jango stepped up into the role and lead the Haat Mando’ade with honor and courage. They were doing well and pressing the Death Watch back and cutting them off from their resources when Galidraan happened. 

He had thought his son had been killed as well when the three warriors that survived returned. Three out of the hundreds of their number that had gone to help with what they were told was an insurrection. They had been set up by Tor and the local Governor and slaughtered by the Jedi. Those that had survived the massacre had been left to be dealt with by the local authorities. Which Jaster had found out had meant they had been sold into slavery. 

He had grieved his son’s death, then celebrated when Jango returned to him. But his young son was not the same person. He had lost his closest friends in the worst way. They never spoke of Myles but Jaster heard Jango whimper his and the other’s names at night. 

No, he wasn’t surprised his son had agreed to work against the Jedi. But he was disappointed. Still... he wouldn’t let Jango suffer alone. He had followed his son to Kamino to support him despite his misgivings about the whole situation. 

He was startled from his impromptu nap when Jango walked in holding something Jaster couldn’t quite make out without the glasses that had slipped from his face in his arms. 

“Buir? I thought I’d find you here. You can’t sleep in your bed like a normal person. Always have to sleep with your nose in some document.” Jango’s voice was calmer than Jaster had heard it in a long time and lightly teasing. It warmed his chest more than his old caff had.

“Jan’ika, my glasses fell. Can you get them for me? I must have dozed off in the middle of reading.” He yawned and Jaster bent down and handed Jaster back his glasses which the older man slipped on giving his son a smile. 

“What is that you have there?” He asked now that he could see it was some sort of bundle Jango was cradling. 

Jango gave him a bright smile, the type Jaster had thought he’d never see from him again, and knelt beside him moving the blue blanket so Jaster could see an infant curled inside sleeping peacefully all warm and protected by the cold of Kamino’s wet nights. 

“This is Boba, your bu’ad, my son.” He said sounding almost reverent and Jaster was lost for words, completely confused but he reached out for the child anyway and Jango let Jaster take him and move the blankets further so he could see a bunch of dark curls gracing the ik’aad’s little head. 

“You have a son?” He finally looked back at Jango who nodded. 

“I thought about what you said. About continuing our people. I... I can’t. I can’t get that close with anyone now. But as part of my price for the clones, I wanted one to raise as my son. They didn’t change anything the way they plan to change the others.” Jango admitted as the infant opened up wide dark eyes and Jaster rested his forehead against the little one’s. 

“He’s beautiful Jan’ika. Boba... you’re still not the most creative with naming are you?” He asked him playfully and Jango blushed. 

“Boba is a good name! He’s my clone. It’s fitting and cute.” Jango argued and Jaster rolled his eyes. 

“Your buir had a pet tooka he snuck in his room once, he named it Tooka. It’s okay.” Jaster whispered playfully to the baby who was now gurgling happily in his arms enjoying the warmth and affection. 

“Hey, you’re my buir, all my problems are because you didn’t teach me any better. You’re only playing yourself.” Jango said and Jaster laughed. 

“I was reading through the contract you signed. I think we can claim a breach and claim the clones as your property. But we’ll need to be ready for a fight. Legally and physically. If sweet Boba here is worthy of being your son, so are they.” He said firmly expecting Jango to argue but his son nodded weakly. 

“I still want the Jedi to hurt but... not like this. Not with them. I made a mistake agreeing to this. We need to work fast. The longer we wait the more clones they make and the harder it will be to find us all somewhere safe to go.” He said and Jaster nodded. 

“It’s good to have you back Jango. I missed you.” He hummed pulling his son close to knock their foreheads together and Jango held the position letting out a shaky sigh. 

“It’s good to be back, Buir.” 


End file.
